wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wilderness
Salvation’s OC. Adopted by Fear! Apperance “I promise you, you will never see me coming.” Wilderness has light green mainscales followed by green-yellow secondary scales and film. She has a pale orange backside and horns, as well as orange scales on her shoulders. She has orange horns and scales above her eyes, and brown speckles located at her face, top of her neck, bottom of her neck, end of her tail, talons and scattered across her wings. Her wings are, overall, a lighter orange with faint patterns of red, and she has a maple leaf shaped tail. She has bright blue eyes with a darker inner and gleaming white teeth. Normal, Wilderness has a casual look. Scales not shining, but not messy, She doesn’t really carry any scars, except for a distinct one down her arm. It’s long, stretching from her joint to her talon, but it is only noticeable if you look very closely. Wilderness usual holds herself with her head up and shoulders straight, but a relaxed, loose hanging tail, and a casual grin. Her wings are normally tucked at her side messily and her eyes are alwasm alight with a quiet teasing. Personality “If we were to judge a leaf by how many rips it has in it, then our own eyes would be blind at all the suffering it has endured to get such wounds. Endurance is the true beauty.” Wilderness is not your standard Assassin. She is quite an adventurer, and enjoys an occasional pary. The extent of her craziness stops when she discusses politics. When deciding the next attack in the HiveWings, or the next raid, she is serious and strategic, and a bit brutal. Same goes with her job; she can kill without batting an eye- it was what she was trained to do. Weirdly enough, Wilderness can come home from a kill and joke around with her friends as if she hadn’t murdered anyone. Is she insane? Well, some might call her that. The truth is, she is just not as she appears. She isn’t actually a happy gal, hanging with her friends and doing stupid stuff at parties, she is actually a ticking time bomb, full of rage at the HiveWings for what they did to the LeafWings. While many LeafWings display obvious hate for the HiveWings, her hate is bitter. Lingering. And draining. She wants to see every one of them pay. Everyone. More on her calmer traits, she really does enjoy relaxing and laughing. In fact, her laughter is of the contagious type. She does have fun, even through her dark mindset, and makes others laugh along with her. A sweetheart, really, to those she trusts and admires. She has a sarcastic streak, but Is not rude. Well, only when she doesn’t want to be. When mad she has a tongue that could leave marks in concrete, her bark is about as bad as her bite, and let’s see- how many has she killed? Basically, don’t get on her bad side. Wilderness really is wild. Wilderness is a mesh of traits that contradict each other, you can’t describe her in one word- kind, but cutthroat. Sweet, but brutal. Happy, but dark. What is she, really? Well, she is hurting. She takes all her emotions and hides them under a mask. Its overwhelming, but she believes any sign of emotion is a weakness. So she lets it out in her laugh. Raw emotion pours out, but not from anywhere else. Her eyes are ways with the same expresion, teasing, yet serious. Her laugh, though, can show every and any one of her emotions. A symphony of feeling. She is certainly more than she first appears. A killer, a lover, a light in the dark, a fire taking it‘s last breath. Backstory “I am proud of what I am, maybe not who I am.” From a young age, she was taught everything about HiveWings. What they did to the LeafWings, their manipulative Queen, and how to kill them. She wanted to be an Assassin since she was five. Her mother was completely against it, as she was also against the genocide of HiveWings. She was a strong believer that only the Queen was evil, and that the HiveWings could be saved. Wilderness, didn’t think so. She eventually convinced her mom to let her become an assasian, and soon Savanna decided to let her daughter chooze her own fate. Her father, Vine, helped with that choice. Vine was a commander in the Forest Force, or the LeafWing army. He was proud of Wild’s choice to become an assasian, and hoped that he would work on the same team as his daughter soon. Backtracking a little, when Wild was four she had no clue what to do with her life. She was an introvert, quiet and brooding. Not many friends and those she had she mostly shut out. She would spend time alone in the Jungle, so much so that she obtained a great knowledge of plants through her adventures. She also became adapt in the art of a bow, practicing on birds and targets. And poison. Wild became fascinated with poison- how a seemingly harmless substance could be so perilous. At five, Wild finally found her calling. One day, Wild’s father took her his work. Oh boy did she fall in love. Wild loved the idea of a fighting union, keeping peace through violence so the pacifist can live their lives. Wild wanted to start training to be an assasian right away, but Vine has to explain to his daughter that she first has to finish school, and then build uo a reputation before she could be accepted on the Force. Wild decided she would dedicate her life to that one cause, she was going to liberate the LeafWings one dead HiveWing at a time. After that fateful day, Wild was noticeably more social. An easy laugh, charming grin. She began to talk to her peers. She felt at ease now, since she knew wo she was. Her whole life used to be just one big identity crisis, but since she found her path, she could stick with it and be with others on the way. Other students wanted to be with her more, and were pleased with her humor. And her laugh, like a melody on the wind, where some have that awkward, almost emotionless laugh, hers was filled with feelings. t any time, weather it be anger, determination, pride you name it, she would release it in a stream of soft air in the breeze. She had many friends after the age of five, and that continues at her current age of eighteen. Years after graduating school, her assasian career had taken place. She was good. Well, good is an understatement. She was incredible with the art of stealth, and killing with no feeling. She just didn’t have many dragons who were willing to hire her. She had to make a name for herself. Well, this is one of those times fate really did take it‘s course. One night after a long day of parties, Wild steps outside into the fresh air. She was approached by three large, mean looking LeafWings, who were obviously drunk. At first, they were just doing normal drunk stuff, talking, teasing, maybe flirting a bit. Then things got violent. They taunted her assasian life, one reached over and grabed her arm in a tight hold. Mistake number one, don’t attack an assasain. Mistake number two, don‘t attack an assasian when you are drunk. She spins around and claws him, kicks the other drunk away and hits the last one with her wing. She holds the one that had touched her at knife point, and gives a threat that would have sent a demon running, “the only reason I am not infamous, is because no one is alive to tell the horror stories about me.” At first, it went bad. Wild was accused of attacking the three first, and was sentenced to jail for attempted murder. Sceduled to be executed the next week, she persisted on her story, the truth, until another trial was held. This one was less hasty than the last, more key witnesses were called upon and the results looked upon Wild’s favor. She was released from jail the next night with full pardon. The very next night, she was approached by someone else. Deciduous, he called himself. The leader and organizer of the Forest Force. Wild had caught his attention. He admired her resilience and determination, and offered her an assasian position on the Force. Wild said yes before he could even blink an eye. Proud and determined, Wild really did set a reputation for herself. A couple years later and she is now eighteen. She has killed over 100 HiveWings and was sent to kill a high ranking general, Bullent Ant. She took the job with an easy laugh and smile, and set off to finish the job the next night. Fast forward a bit and she is now in Mantis Hive, dressed in robes and jewelry to the point of which she was unnoticable. She sees her target, Bullet, stading next to a SilkWing dragone. She expec Bullet to hit the SilkWing, like the cruelty she heard in th stories. Instead, Bullet gave the happy SilkWing a hug, a soft smile on his face. Taken aback, she hesitated, seathing the knife she had drawn to stab him with. she watched in confusion as he walked in his house. She decided to do something very stupid- talk to him. Rule one of being an assasian, don’t talk to your targets. As soon as Wild entered the house, she threw off her disguise. Shocked, but surprisingly not scared, Bullet was speechless. He could only watch as Wild started to awkwardly interrogate him. Eventually, they had a real conversation- less of a demand for answers from both sides and more laughing and smiling. They talked about life, responsibilities and the Queen- the LeafWings and the HiveWings, the violence and the bloodshed. Wild actually enjoyed herself- truly, and for the first time. They could have talked for hours upon hours, but a knock was heard at Bullets door. They both stiffened. Wild could have died at that exact moment, if Bullet turned her in. Instead, he told her to hide and leave as soon as it was safe- and to meet him again, at the outskirts of Mantis Hive. Wild agreed. Wild was conflicted on the way back. Why had she agreed? Better, yet, why hadn’t she killed him? All the way back she could only think about that, and one other thing. He made her happy. Not that false fulfilment of being an assasian, but the feeling of being an actual dragon again. Maybe this time she truly found where she belonged. They kept arranging meetings, keeping everything a secret. They fell for each other, a love unbound by tribe hatred. He gave her hope, she gave him a calling. They want to help their tribes, but they mostly just want to be together. Forest Force “For as long as we can remember, our lives have been nothing but challenge.” The Forest Force is a hour of elite LeafWings in the Poison Jungle who want to overthrow Queen Wasp and take over the Hives. The Forest Force is led by a LeafWing called Deciduous. The roles in the Force are solider, general, spy, assassin and etc. The Force finds weaknesses in the Hives via their spies, and kills high ranking generals. They plan on sending an assassin to kill the Queen after destabilizing the other Hives, hoping to instill chaos. Relationships “If I cared what others thought of me, how would I care about what I think of myself?” Savanna(Mother)- Wild loves her mother, and appreciates her support in anything she wants to do. Wild knows that her mother worries for her every time she goes on a mission, but doesn’t know how to help that. Vine(Father)- Wild admires her father, and is glad she gets to work alongside him. She had always looked up to him and the Forest Force, so she is truly living her dream. Deciduous(FF Leader)- Deciduous has the utmost respect from Wild, as she views him as a King, basically. For someone to have the guts to face off against the HiveWings, well lets just say Wild will be along for that ride. Bullet Ant(HiveWing General)- Wild can not believe she fell for a HiveWing, and hates herself for it. But she cannot deny her love for Bullet Ant. She wishes she could just bring him to the Poison Jungle with her and have the LeafWings accept that he was a good HiveWing. Talk about futile dreaming. Quotes -“Yes, I have a lot to say. Is it worth listining? If you want to survive the next two hours than yes.” -”You think i care? Honey, im an assassin,. all I care about is the pay.” -“I need a break from this- all of this!” Gallery ”Some envy me, some love me, some hate me. Tis the mystery of life, since I get to choose who I hate or love or envy.” Wildernesshalfbody.jpg|By ModernTsunami Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)